legend_questfandomcom-20200213-history
Santos Machorro
Santos is a major character and antagonist in La Leyenda de la Nahuala. He is an aged citizen of Puebla, New Spain and runs a candy store. History Over five decades ago, in the year of 1755, Santos was a child who lived with his mother, Mrs. Machorro. The two were more than very close, given Santos unfathomable pain when she had seemingly died. After hearing the words of the then-young Willy Godofredo, that he needed to be strong, Santos had lived his entire life in an attempt to fulfill just that, to become strong. Santos had finally believed to have achieved such a goal, but instead grew into a bitter old man who was willing to let kids die in order to further his goals. Santos did many things prior to the November 1st of 1807, he appeared to be a hunter and collected many knives. By 1807, Santos ran a small candy store in Puebla and was quite popular. He had the appearance of a jovial and friendly man who seemed to truly care about his customers. He had a facade of being a generous man, as he gave Leo the Miquixtli's Medallion in order to cure the boy of his cowardly personality. When confronted by Godofredo about his wrong doings, Santos initially attempted to act innocent, saying he only wanted to help Leo out by giving him a nice gift. This was however a blatant lie, as soon as Godofredo turned his back, Santos knocked out the priest and dragged him to his residence. Appearance Santos is a man of advanced age, being in his late 50s to early 60s as he was a child of unspecified age in 1755. Santos has a large chin, marked with a brown beard and short brown hair. He wears a red poncho and small sombrero, with yellow clothing underneath. Santos being in advanced age has his own share of visual health problems. He requires the aid of a walking stick to walk around and isn't as energetic as he once was. Personality and traits Santos is a very theatrical person, always making humorous, over the top jesters to his customers and can go on extended gags for their amusement. Santos often comes across as a kind, reasonable old man who likes entertaining children. However, underneath is cheerful and generous demeanor is a deeply messed up man. Ever since his mother died at the hands of La Nahuala, Santos strived to "be strong", however, his attempts at becoming strong instead had him grow into a bitter and violent man. He attempted to trick Leo San Juan by entering the Manor and even gave him Miquixtli's Medallion in order to make the child "brave". He boasted about how he trapped both of them, both to be sacirfises to La Nahuala. He even claims he's tried this with several other children, to no avail. Santos holds his facade of being a good man even in horrible situations, and desperately claimed that he only wanted to help Leo when Father Godofredo confronted him about it. This lead to Santos beating Godofredo into an unconscious state and dragging his home. Santos has proved time and time again that he is not above using dirty tactics, and even tried to kill Father Godofredo and Brother Sinfonolo with his Chinese Fireworks. Santos does all of this in order to see his mother once again, who had her soul trapped after La Nahuala stole her body. He believes that La Nahuala, when disguised as Ms. Machorro is actually his mother and does everything in his power to appease her. Despite all his cruel, murderous and unforgivable actions, Santos isn't completely evil however. He did all that he did out of love for his mother, and after he learned he was being used, he felt genuine remorse for his actions. He begged Leo for his forgiveness, and even threw himself in-front of Leo to save the boy from Nahuala's magic. In the end, Santos ascended to heaven with his actual mother. To further show Santos's redemption, he even joined Leo for the All Souls Day of 1808 as a welcomed guest and friend. When Santos died and reunited with his mother, his ghost was that of himself as a child prior to his mothers death. This possibly symbolizes the fact that Santos died inside as his mother did and his life sense then has been hollow and empty. Finally reuniting with his mother made him complete once more, ironically in death. Job Santos worked as a candy salesmen in Puebla. He appeared to be quite popular among the children, given his charismatic nature. Skills and abilities One of Santos's most notable skills was his charisma. He was a great salesmen who gave off a truly friendly and kind vibe, allowing him to develop friendships with the children he sold candy to. This was, however a front to manipulate and lure children into their deaths. Even while manipulating children into doom, Santos gave off a charismatic and kind vibe that made the children, or at least Leo, believe he was an honest and trustworthy man. Equipment and items Santos owns a walking stick which he uses to walk around, which has also been used as a weapon on at least one occasion during his lifetime, as he used it to knock out Godofredo. Santos has also been shown to have a number of knives and tools at his disposal, as he littered his house with them. Santos has also used weaponized fireworks in his efforts to kill Godofredo and Brother Sinfonolo, much to no avail. Gallery Trivia * Despite having brown hair in the film, Santos is portrayed as having grey hair in some promotional material. ** Oddly enough, his hair color is inconsistent even within the promotional art, as some artwork depicts him as having his typical brown hair. * Santos is both similar and opposite to Yoltzin in many ways. While Yoltzin was a kind woman drove inside by the death of her children, Santos was a sweet kid driven to a bitter insanity by the death of his mother. Both characters did horrific events, though both figures weren't bad people at heart and redeemed themselves, even becoming friends with Leo. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Citizens of Puebla Category:Adults Category:Deceased Characters Category:Machorro Family Category:Americans